I Love You Luhan
by 04ByunBaek61
Summary: Summary Cinta tidak akan pernah terpisah sampai akhir hayat, jika keduanya bisa saling memahami satu sama lain. Dan kesempatan selalu datang saat seseorang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang dia cintai, tapi ini lah yang dialami oleh seorang Sehun. .
**Titlle : I LOVE YOU LUHAN**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan ( HUNHAN )**

 **Other Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kai, Baekhyun.**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Hurt, Romance, fantasy ( gak masuk akal ).**

 **Warning : ini cerita YAOI/BOYXBOY/BL/dll, cerita ini real pemikiran sendiri dan ini ff pertamaku jadi jangan bully kalau ada kekurangan maklum ff pertama. Dan cerita ini adalah cerita fantasy tentu aja gak masuk akal ceritanya jadi jangan bingung atau ngerasa aneh sama cerita dibawah soalnya ini FANTASY.**

 **Summary**

Cinta tidak akan pernah terpisah sampai akhir hayat, jika keduanya bisa saling memahami satu sama lain. Dan kesempatan selalu datang saat seseorang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang dia cintai, tapi ini lah yang dialami oleh seorang Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Ditengah dinginnya angin sore di kota seoul dan langit yang begitu biru menemani sepasang sahabat yang sedang duduk berdua di gedung yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak digunakan lagi terlihat dari catnya yang memudar. Gedung tersebut menjadi saksi bisu apa yang ingin dikatakan seorang pria dengan raut wajahnya yang tampan berkulit putih serta rambut kecoklatannya dengan baju yang dikenakan dengan warna yang kontras dengan kulitnya membuat pria tersebut terlihat sangat tampan. OH SEHUN .

Oh Sehun adalah namja dengan usia 22 tahun berparas tampan selalu berpenampilan cool dengan keluarganya yang pemegang saham terbesar di Seoul. Namun Sehun tidak pernah mengnginkan sedikitpun harta dan kehormatan keluarganya itu Sehun hanya ini menjadi orang yang sederhana namun menjadi kebanggaan semua orang. Sehun mempunyai sahabat bernama Luhan namun karena mereka selalu bersama sejak mereka duduk dibangku SHS, Sehun mempunyai perasaan terhadap Luhan lebih dari seorang sahabat namun Sehun tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkannya.

mmm aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu padamu. Sehun dengan gugupnya memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua sejak tadi. sebenarnya aku ingin bilang kalau aku-.. .

apa yang ingin kau katakan? . Potong pria yang sedang duduk dengan manisnya tepat disebelah Sehun dengan wajah penasarannya yang terlihat sangat manis di tambah dengan rambut hitamnya yang terkena hembusan angin sore sehingga menutupi mata rusanya. Xi Luhan .

Xi Luhan adalah namja manis dengan usianya yang 2 tahun lebih tua dari sahabatnya Sehun. Seperti yang kita ketahui Sehun adalah sahabatnya sejak mereka berada di SHS. Sehun adalah sahabat terdekatnya karena Sehun selalu menemaninya dan menjaga Luhan dan adiknya Baekhyun. Orang tua Luhan telah meninggal semenjak Luhan masih di sekolah dasar, maka Luhan harus mengurus dan menjaga adiknya seorang diri. Namun setelah Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun, Sehun selalu menjaga Luhan dan adiknya itu.

Sehun hanya diam dengan pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh Luhan, karna dia terpesona dengan kecantikan wajah luhan. Ya, Luhan seorang namja namun entah mengapa Sehun melihat wajah Luhan begitu cantik baginya.

heii OH SEHUN! Luhan melambai lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

eh tidak tidak, tidak ada jawab Sehun dengan senyum kikuknya. kau sangat cantik Luhan. Ucap Sehun polos.

yak! Aku ini namja dasar bodoh. Jawab Luhan ketus namun terlihat Luhan malu saat pipinya mulai memerah.

tapi kau namja yang cantik. Ucap Sehun lagi, lalu Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan.

a-apa yang kau-.,, ucap Luhan terpotong saat bibir Sehun sudah meraup bibir mungil Luhan dengan tiba-tiba.

Luhan kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu namun Luhan mulai menikmati pergerakan bibir Sehun yang terus melumat bibir Luhan. mmpphh desah Luhan saat Sehun terus melumatnya tanpa memberi sedikit ruang oksigen untuk Luhan ambil.

Karena persediaan nafas Luhan sudah habis Luhan pun mendorong dada bidang Sehun, Sehun pun mengerti maksud Luhan dan melepaskan pagutannya dengan Luhan.

sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku? katakanlah. , Tanya Luhan setelah nafasnya sudah normal lagi.

Dan terlihat senyumnya yang manis serta pipinya yang merona akibat perbuatan Sehun tadi padanya. Jantung Sehun berdegup tidak beraturan ketika melihat mata indah Luhan begitu dekat dengannya. a-aku

aku seakan sulit hanya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya bahwa ia menyukai Luhan. Ya, Sehun menyukai Luhan sahabatnya sejak mereka berada di SHS. Namun entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk mengutarakannya karna mungkin mereka sudah bersahabat cukup lama itu yang ada di pikiran Sehun. Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya karena Luhan berteriak tepat ditelinganya.

YAK! OH SEHUN!. KATAKANLAH BUKAN MELAMUN! Luhan kesal atas sikap yang diberikan Sehun yang membuat dirinya lama menunggu hanya untuk menunggu dia bicara.

mmm Luhan.. a-aku aku,, akan melanjutkan pendidikanku ke Jerman

MWO! Luhan membulatkan matanya seakaan matanya terlihat akan copot medengar pernyataan yang dikatakan Sehun padanya.

Sehun belum siap untuk mengutarakan perasaannya karna dia takut akan merusak persahabatannya dengan Luhan, bahkan Luhan sampai menjauhinya. Sehun tidak mau itu terjadi, Sehun tidak mau Luhan-nya menjauhinya maka dari itu Sehun mengatakan akan kuliah di Jerman.

 **Author POV**

2hari yang lalu ayah Sehun mengatakan bahwa Sehun harus kuliah di Jerman agar Sehun lebih serius untuk belajar agar menjadi lulusan yang sukses dan mandiri. Tetapi Sehun menolak dengan alasan jauh malas dan sebagainya, namun dalam hatinya Sehun tidak ingin jauh dengan Luhan-nya. Sehun kemudian merubah pikirannya dengan setuju kuliah di Jerman agar dapat jauh dari Luhan dan menghilangkan rasa sayangnya pada Luhan mungkin itu lebih baik bagi mereka.

aku akan kuliah di Jerman Luhan ayahku menginginkannya jawab Sehun dengan suara sendunya dan kepalanya yang menunduk.

lalu kau setuju?! Tanya Luhan dengan nada tingginya.

sebagai anak aku harus menuruti perkataan orangtuaku Han dengan helaan nafas berat Sehun berbohong pada Luhan.

itu sangat jauh, lalu kau akan berapa lama disana? Apakah kau akan menemuiku lagi? Apakah kau akan tinggal disini lagi? begitu banyak yang ditanyakan Luhan kepada Sehun.

tidak Luhan, aku akan tinggal disana selamanya. Jawab Sehun dengan suara penuh kesedihan.

aku bagaimana? Apa bisa hari-hariku tanpamu Sehun? Emh..maksudku kita kan selalu bersama setiap hari sejak dulu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau tidak kembali bahkan tidak menemuiku lagi jawab Luhan dengan suara bergetarnya.

maafkan aku Luhan tapi aku harus melakukan itu. Sehun menjawab penuh penyesalan.

Tiba tiba tubuh Luhan bergetar dan terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir imut Luhan. Ya, Luhan menangis pada saat itu dan Sehun menyadari itu lalu Sehun memegang bahu Luhan dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

jangan menangis Luhan, aku mohon.

aku tidak menangis! sanggah Luhan dengan suaranya yang nyaris tak terdengar, namun Sehun masih dapat mendegarnya.

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan, terlihat bening-bening Kristal membasahi pipinya dan hidungnya mancungnya yang terlihat merah

jangan berbohong, aku tau kau menangis Sehun menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya jangan menangis, ini bukan Luhanku yang ku kenal, Luhanku yang ku kenal tidak cengeng seperti ini Sehun tersenyum miris.

kau akan meninggalkanku, apa aku harus setenang kau?! jawab Luhan dengan penuh penekanan.

Lu..

apa kau hanya menganggapku sebatas sahabatmu Sehun? Tanya Luhan dengan mata sembabnya.

apa maksudmu? Tanya Sehun bingung.

jawab saja! dengan nada tingginya

a-aku.. Sehun bingung harus jawab apa, jika ia mengatakannya ia takut Luhan menjauhinya.

a-ak.. belum sempat Sehun mengatakannya Luhan sudah memotongnya.

kau tidak bisa mengungkapkannya?! jelas Luhan, Sehun hanya bisa terdiam.

apa perasaanmu selama ini terhadapku Oh Sehun? Tanya Luhan dengan suara sendunya

a aku.. a-aaku.. aku menyayangimu Luhan akhirnya Sehun pun dapat berkata seperti itu kepada Luhan. Namun Luhan hanya tersenyum sinis. sayang? Hanya itu?

Sehun bingung dengan pertanyaan Luhan padanya. Aku benar benar menyayangimu jelas Sehun

menyayangiku sebagai apa?

ya sebagai.-

sahabatmu?! Potong Luhan

Sehun semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan padanya.

aku sungguh menyayangimu Luhan, seperti aku menyayangi oang-orang yang aku sayangi jelas Sehun pada Luhan

tidak bisakah kau merubahnya menjadi cinta? Tanya Luhan penuh harap pada Sehun

memang apa bedanya sayang dengan cinta Luhan? Itu sama saja. Aku menyayangimu Luhan

kau tidak mengerti Sehun. Itu jelas saja berbeda jawab Luhan

tapi aku menyayangimu Luhan Jelas Sehun

tapi itu adalah satu keadaan yang berbeda Sehun. Kau bisa menyayangi siapa saja dengan kata sayang tapi kau hanya bisa mencintai orang hanya kepada orang yang benar-benar kau sayangi atas dasar cinta !. Jelas Luhan dengan air mata yang lolos dari mata indahnya yang kini melewati pipi mulusnya. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam dengan pernyataan Luhan padanya.

pergilah dariku, kembalilah padaku saat kau mengerti arti kata cinta . Lalu Luhan pergi meninggalkan gedung itu dan Sehun yang masih mematung disana atas kata-kata Luhan padanya.

 **Author Pov**

Tak sadar Sehun menjatuhkan air matanya saat Luhan meninggalkanya. apa arti cinta itu sebenarnya? Tanya Sehun pada dirinya dengan suara yang sendu.

 **Luhan POV**

aku mencintaimu Sehun sungguh. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu bahkan kau tak menyadarinya. Ia menangis sejadi jadinya sambil berlari meninggalkan Sehun. Luhan mengungkapkan isi hatinya terhadap Sehun, ya benar! Luhan menyukai dan mencintai Sehun sejak dulu namun dia tidak berani mengungkapkan dengan alasan mereka bersahabat. Maka dari itu sikapnya tidak terkontrol saat Sehun mengatakan akan kuliah ke Jerman, karna Luhan takut kehilangan dan jauh dari Sehun orang yang dia cintai selama ini.

.

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Terlihat Sehun sedang mengemas pakainya yang siap dimasukkan kedalam koper hitam miliknya yang cukup besar. Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Sehun ke Jerman, ia harus meninggal Seoul tempat kelahirannya, rumahnya yang menjadi saksi pertumbuhan Sehun dari kecil hingga dewasa, orangtuanya yang sangat dia cintai yang sudah mengurusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan dia harus meninggalkan Luhan sahabatnya dan orang yang dia cintai walaupun itu sulit.

.

.

kau sudah bersiap sayang? Tanya wanita paruh baya yang terlihat masih cantik walaupun kerutan pada wajahnya yang sudah terlihat, dia adalah ibu Sehun.

ya eomma aku sudah selesai. Sahut Sehun sambil tersenyum menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

baguslah jika kau sudah selesai, kalau begitu eomma tunggu di bawah ya.

ne eomma,. Jawab sehun saat ibunya menutup pintu kamar Sehun.

.

.

.

Kini Sehun sudah sampai di bandara hanya tinggal menunggu kode penerbangannya yang akan mengantarkannya menuju Jerman.

 **Sehun POV**

Aku belum siap untuk meninggalkan kau Luhan, sungguh berat rasanya untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku harus bertemu denganmu sebelum aku meninggalkan dia selamanya.

 **To: Luhan**

 **Aku berangkat jam 11.00 hari ini aku ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum aku pergi. Datanglah ke bandara** **aku menunggumu.**

Cukup lama Sehun menunggu balasan pesannya dari Luhan namun Luhan belum menjawab juga hingga kode penerbangannya terdengar dan memberitahukan bahwa pesawat yang akan mengantarkannya ke Jerman akan segera lepas landas. Sehun berpamitan kepada orangtuanya, berpelukan dengan ibunya yang menangis karna akan jauh dari anak semata wayangnya itu.

jaga dirimu baik-baik Sehun, jaga pola makanmu, dan sering-seringlah kabari eomma. Pesan ibu Sehun sambil memeluk anaknya itu.

baik eomma, jaga juga dirimu dan kesehatanmu. Jawab Sehun sambil mengelus punggung ibunya itu untuk menenangkan.

kabari appa jika ada yang kau butuhkan disana. Sambung ayah Sehun dengan memegang bahu anaknya.

Sehun mengangguk. ne appa,.

Sehun pun meninggalkan orang tuanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pesawatnya. Namun Sehun sedih karna Luhan tidak datang menemuinya, tiba-tiba Sehun mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangannya bersama Luhan selama mereka bersama. Bagaimana senyum manis Luhan, dan lucunya Luhan saat merajuk, dan juga tatapan Luhan yang sangat cantik bagi Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Luhan berada di pesta ulang tahun temannya Kyungsoo. Dia terlihat tidak ceria karna dia hanya melamun dengan pandangan kosong di tengah meriahnya pesta temannya itu. Tiba-tiba Luhan dikagetkan dengan matanya yang tiba-tiba tertutup oleh tangan kekar yang Luhan tau itu adalah temannya yang selalu menemaninya disaat sedih dan senang setelah Sehun. Kai .

aku tau itu kau. Jawab Luhan dingin

haha kau selalu menebak dengan benar Luhan. Jawab Kai dengan senyumnya yang manis.

tentu saja, karna aku sudah lama mengenalmu Kim Jongin. Jawab Luhan ketus

kalau kau sudah lama mengenalku pasti kau juga tau perasaanku padamu. Jawab Kai dengan senyum penuh maksud.

maksudmu? Luhan bingung. Tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan bergetar dengan tanda ada pesan masuk. Lalu Luhan membuka ponselnya dan melihat isi pesan tersebut, ternyata pesan itu dari Sehun.

 **From: Sehun**

 **Aku berangkat jam 11.00 hari ini aku ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum aku pergi. Datanglah ke bandara** **aku menunggumu.**

Luhan membelakkan matanya kaget karna pesan Sehun, dilihat jam tanganya yang menunjukkan pukul 10.05 dengan tanpa lama lagi Luhan langsung berlari menuju mobilnya yang meninggalkan Kai disana yang melihatnya dengan bingung.

kau mau kemana Luhan?! Tanya Kai berteriak pada Luhan yang sudah dekat dengan mobil milik Luhan. Namun Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kai, Kai hanya menghela nafas beratnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Luhan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup kencang karna dia ingin segera sampai dibandara dan menemui Sehun sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang dia cintai. Namun tanpa disangka terdapat barisan mobil yang cukup panjang disana menandakan kemacetan yang membuat Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Luhan hanya bisa mengumpat kesal sambil berpikir ada apa yang membuat kemacetan seperti ini.

bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana? tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

aku tidak bisa diam saja, aku harus bertemu Sehun bagaimana pun keadaannya. Jelas Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Luhan keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri satu persatu mobil yang berada di depannya meminta untuk memberi sedikit jalan untuknya karna dia benar-benar sedang buru-buru tidak mudah membuat orang-orang itu mau memberi jalan untuknya namun Luhan bernasib baik karna akhirnya mereka mau memberi jalan kepada Luhan, tanpa membuang waktu lama Luhan langsung menjalankan mobilnya lagi dan pergi menuju bandara untuk menemui Sehun.

Dengan sedikit mengatur nafasnya yang habis berlari dari pintu utama bandara mata Luhan terus mengelilingi bandara dia mencari sosok Sehun disana namun tidak ada sosok pria yang dia cari tersebut. Saat melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11.10 dan terdengarnya suara pesawat yang sudah lepas landas, itu adalah pesawat Sehun. Kaki Luhan pun lemas karna kelelahan berlari seketika air matanya pun mengalir mengenai pipi mulusnya. aku mencintaimu Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Saat pukul 11.00**

 **Author POV**

Sehun pun meninggalkan orang tuanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pesawatnya. Namun Sehun sedih karna Luhan tidak datang menemuinya, tiba-tiba Sehun mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangannya bersama Luhan selama mereka bersama. Bagaimana senyum manis Luhan, dan lucunya Luhan saat merajuk, dan juga tatapan Luhan yang sangat cantik bagi Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya dan berbalik arah. aku tidak bisa menyiksa diriku seperti ini, aku harus menemui Luhan.

Sehun berlari keluar pintu utama bandara dan Sehun bertemu dengan orang tuannya.

Sehun kau mau kemana?! Tanya ayah Sehun berteriak.

Namun Sehun hanya menjawabnya aku akan mengejar cintaku. Jawab Sehun pada ayahnya dan memanggil taksi untuk mengantarkannya pada Luhan.

lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Sehun! teriak tuan Oh pada putranya yang kini sudah melesat dengan taksinya. lihat saja kalau kau pulang Sehun, aku butuh penjelasan. gumam tuan Oh kesal pada putranya yang tiba-tiba membatalkan keberangkatannya.

sudahlah yeobo jangan marah seperti itu, Sehun itu sudah besar tidak semua masalah dia kita harus mencampurinya. Sahut nyonya Oh pada suaminya yang sudah terlihat sangat kesal dengan tingkah putranya itu.

tapi tetap saja dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Jawab tuan Oh dingin.

ya sudah sekarang kita pulang, kita bicarakan dirumah. Jawab nyonya Oh pada suaminya tidak mau memperpanjang masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sehun POV**

ada apa ini? Kenapa macet begini? Tanya sehun pada supir taksi.

entahlah tuan, mungkin ada kecelakaan jawab supir taksi pada sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan diamnya Sehun.

Aku tidak bisa diam terus seperti ini aku ingin segera bertemu Luhan, memeluknya, dan mengelus wajah cantiknya, aku sungguh merindukannya.

aku turun disini saja pak, ini uangnya. Terima kasih. Sehun memberikan uangnya pada supir taksi itu.

Tanpa lama lagi Sehun langsung berlari untuk menemui Luhan, namun lari Sehun terhenti saat dia mendengar suara anak kecil menangis sambil berteriak memanggil ibunya.

eommma.. eomma.. tolong aku! tangis anak itu didalam mobil yang sudah dalam keadaan terbalik dan sedikit terbakar.

anaakku tolong anakku.. aku mohon. Tangis wanita itu yang sudah tentu itu ibu dari anak itu. Namun tidak ada orang yang berani menolong anak itu karena mobilnya yang terbakar serta pemadam kebakaran yang belum ada disana. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun dengan beraninya langsung berlari dan menolong anak itu dengan menendang pintu mobil itu.

menjauhlah! perintah Sehun pada anak dalam mobil itu. Dengan susah payah sehun menedang pintu mobil itu dan akhirnya pintu mobil itu terlepas tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung membawa anak itu. Lalu anak itu berlari pada ibunya.

eommmaa teriak anak itu yang langsung memeluk ibunya.

anakkuu.. ibu anak itu memeluk anaknya dan menangis.

terima kasih kau telah monolong anakku ibu anak itu berterima kasih pada Sehun.

Sehun yang masih dekat dengan mobil itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada ibu itu, tanpa waktu lama mobil itu meledak dan mengenai Sehun yang sudah terjatuh saat ini. Semua orang berteriak saat mobil itu meledak dan mengenai Sehun orang yang sudah membantu anak itu. Tak lama pemadam kebakaran memadamkan mobil itu dan polisi membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Luhan dengan cepatnya berlari menuju rumah sakit saat mendapat panggilan dari adiknya bahwa sehun kecelakaan. Begitu lemas Luhan saat mendengar kabar bahwa Sehun mengalami kecelakaan baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu Sehun mengirim pesan padanya bahwa Sehun menunggunya tapi rencana tuhan berkata lain. Luhan bahkan belum menemuinya lagi saat hari terakhirnya itu di gedung tua dan saat itu keadaannya tidak baik dengan Sehun. Dia belum bisa menerima bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan sahabatnya dan orang yang dia cintai.

.

.

.

 **Luhan POV**

Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenagaku walaupun kedua kakiku kini sangat terasa lelah karna berlari sejauh ini namun aku tidak merasakannya karena aku harus segera sampai di rumah sakit untuk memastikan bahwa adiknya itu hanya mengada ada mengatakan Sehun meninggal.

 **Di rumah sakit**

Sehuuunnnn secepat itu kau meninggalkan eomma. bangun sayang eomma tau kau hanya tidur.

jangan tinggalkan eomma Sehun. Wanita paruh baya itu yang kita ketahui adalah ibu Sehun hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk lelaki yang hanya terdiam kaku yang kini tertutup oleh kain putih.

"sudah sayang jangan seperti ini aku tau kini Sehun sedih melihat kau seperti ini. Jangan menangis terus. Ayah Sehun menenangkan istrinya yang terus menangis.

"apa katamu? Tentu saja aku tidak bisa tidak sedih jika aku harus kehilangan Sehun selamanya! jawab ibu Sehun dengan emosinya.

aku mengerti, bahkan aku pun terpukul atas meninggalnya Sehun tapi kita harus mengikhlaskannya. Jawab ayah Sehun lagi yang kini memeluk istrinya itu.

tapi aku kehilangan anakku selamanya. Ibu Sehun terus menangis sambil memeluk suaminya.

aku pun kehilangannya bukan kau saja. Mata ayah Sehun kini berkaca kaca seakan menahan air matanya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan datang dengan sedikit keras membuka pintu dengan nafasnya yang memburu karena habis berlari.

Se-sehhun,,, Luhan memanggil nama Sehun dengan bibirnya yang bergetar menahan air matanya. Luhan mendekati Sehun yang kaku dengan langkahnya yang lemas. Sehuunn aku disini,, katamu kau menungguku.

Bangunlah aku sudah disini. Senyum Luhan dengan air matanya yang sukses keluar dari mata rusanya.

bangunlah Sehun aku mohon Luhan menggoyang goyangkan badan Sehun dan tidak ada respon apapun dari Sehun. Dan Luhan hanya bisa menangis sesal sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu karena dia merasa bersalah telah memberi sikap yang seperti itu saat terakhir mereka bertemu dan ternyata itu adalah terakhir Luhan bertemu Sehun untuk selamanya.

 **Sehun POV**

Ada apa ini kenapa eomma dan apppa menangis seperti ini? eomma,, appa,, kenapa kalian menangis? kenapa tidak menjawab? eomma aku disini,, apa yang kau tangisi? ada apa ini kenapa mereka menangis seperti ini dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Batin Sehun.

Lu-luhan,, sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa kau pun menangis? Aku disini Luhan aku sangat rindu padamu. Bingung Sehun saat Luhan datang dan kini dia sedang menangis namun Sehun tersenyum saat dia mengatakan rindu pada Luhan.

aku benar benar merindukanmu Lu,,. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat pada Luhan namun belum selesai Sehun bicara pada Luhan, Sehun kaget karena dia tidak bisa menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka tidak menjawabku? Kenapa mereka menangis? Kenapa aku tidak bisa memegang tangan Luhan? apa yang terjadi padaku? Tanya Sehun pada dirinya.

kau telah mati wahai anak muda. Sahut pria itu pada Sehun,pria itu berpakaian serba putih dan sangat bercahaya.

si-siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengatakan aku sudah mati? Tanya Sehun pada pria bercahaya itu.

aku malaikat yang harus menjemputmu ke surga. Jelas pria itu.

apa maksudmu? Sehun mulai bingung

Tuhan sudah memanggilmu untuk masuk surga jelas pria itu lagi

a-aku tidak mau,, aku belum siap. Masih ada yang harus aku selesaikan disini. Jelas sehun sambil menitikan air matanya.

ayolah Tuhan sudah menunggumu. Jawab pria itu pada Sehun.

aku mohon aku belum siap, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada seseorang lalu aku akan ikut denganmu. Jawab Sehun pada pria itu dengan air matanya yang menetes. aku mohon padamu tolong aku, bantu aku. Pinta Sehun pada pria itu.

Pria itu terdiam sejenak lalu pria itu setuju akan membantu Sehun. baiklah aku akan membantumu.

terima kasih. Jawab Sehun pada pria itu dengan senyum sumringahnya. tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku sudah mati. Tanya Sehun bingung karna kini Sehun sudah mati.

kau harus masuk pada raga orang lain karna tubuhmu hancur saat kecelakaan itu, maka dari itu kau harus masuk pada raga orang lain. Jelas pria itu pada Sehun.

baiklah jawab Sehun pada pria itu dan mengikuti pria itu pergi.

.

.

.

kau pilihlah ingin raga mana yang akan kau masuki. Suruh pria itu pada Sehun yang kini sudah berada di kamar mayat.

baiklah jawab Sehun.

bagaimana yang ini? pria itu membuka kain putih mayat yang ada disana dan menawarkan pada Sehun.

mmm.. tidak jawab Sehun pada pria itu.

kalau yang ini? pria itu membuka kembali kain putih yang lain dan menunjukkannya pada Sehun.

apa kau tidak melihatnya? Dia wanita sedangkan aku pria. Jawab Sehun kesal pada pria itu.

baiklah,, bagaimana jika ini? tawar pria itu lagi pada Sehun.

sepertinya dia cocok untukku. Jawab Sehun antusias.

tapi dia itu banci jawab pria itu santai pada Sehun.

oh emm,, ti-tidak jadi. Sehun menolaknya dengan cepat.

lalu kau ingin yang mana? Tanya pria itu pada Sehun.

entahlah aku bingung, semua tidak ada yang cocok untukku. Jawab Sehun dan meninggalkan kamar mayat itu.

.

.

.

Sehun putus asa karena tidak ada raga yang cocok dengannya hingga dia putus asa untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan. Namun Sehun melihat pria tinggi dengan wajah tampan yang kini sedang ditangani oleh dokter. Sehun mendekat pada pria yang sedang ditangani dokter itu sepertinya dia tertarik dengan Pria itu.

orang itu cocok untuk ku masuki raganya. Ujar Sehun pada pria bercahaya itu.

Pria itu sedang dalam keadaan kritis dan tengah ditangani oleh dokter dan beberapa suster, Sehun terus memperhatikan pria yang sedang ditangani oleh dokter itu Sehun berharap dia bisa memakai raganya sebagai perantara untuk menyatakan cinta pada Luhan, namun raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi kecewa dan sedih saat pria itu berhasil diselamatkan dan sadar.

kau mau kemana? Tanya pria bercahaya itu pada Sehun

ke surga, karna orang yang aku ingin masuki raganya telah sadar. Ucap Sehun dingin

tunggu dan lihatlah. Suruh pria bercahaya itu pada Sehun.

Ketika Sehun berbalik dan melihat pria yang sedang ditangani dokter itu seketika jantung pria itu berhenti dan suster rumah sakit menutup wajah pria itu dengan kain putih menandakan pria itu telah meninggal. Sehun pun kini dapat tersenyum karna dia dapat memasuki tubuh pria itu.

.

.

.

apa yang kau tunggu? Masuklah pada raganya. Suruh pria bercahaya itu pada sehun. tutuplah matamu.

Sehun pun menutup matanya sesuai perintah pria bercahaya itu.

bukalah. Pria itu memerintahkan Sehun untuk membuka matanya.

Sehun pun membuka matanya dan dia terkejut akan rupanya yang sekarang bukan rupa dia sebelumnya.

lihat lah disaku celanamu dan lihatlah namamu dan profilmu didompet itu. Perintah Pria bercahaya itu pada sehun.

baiklah ucap Sehun dan mengambil dompet yang ada di saku celananya. nama pria yang ku masuki raganya adalah,, Park Chanyeol. Ucap Sehun pada dirinya.

baiklah kuberi kau waktu satu minggu untuk menyelesaikan urusanmu disini. Ucap pria bercahaya itu pada Sehun yang kini ada di raga Chanyeol.

APA?! SATU MINGGU?! Sehun kaget dengan ucapan Pria bercahaya itu yang hanya memberinya waktu satu minggu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan, tentu saja itu bukan waktu yang banyak untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan sedangkan sekarang dia memakai raga orang lain tentu saja itu butuh waktu untuk membuat Luhan percaya padanya bahwa dia Sehun.

oh terlalu lama? Baiklah 5 hari ucap pria itu lagi

5 HARI?! teriak Sehun

masih terlalu lama? 3 hari jawab pria itu lagi

kau ini! bagaimana bisa hanya 3 hari?! jawab sehun frustasi.

baiklah 2 hari. Jawab pria itu santai pada Sehun.

APA? Sehun berteriak pada pria itu

oh baiklah satu har-,,.

ahhhkk baiklah baiklah cukup! 3 hari,, aku minta 3 hari. Potong Sehun pada pria itu.

baiklah 3 hari, aku akan menjemputmu jika waktumu sudah habis, manfaatkanlah dan selesaikanlah masalahmu. Ucap pria itu pada Sehun gunakanlah jam ini aku sudah mengatur jamnya mulai dari sekarang. dan pria bercahaya itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

baiklah. Jawab Sehun lemas, saat dia melihat jam tangan yang diberikan pria bercahaya tadi dan di jam itu terdapat 2 day 59 hour yang mengartikan itu adalah waktu yang Sehun miliki.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Luhan terduduk lemas di makam yang bernamakan Oh Sehun pada nisan yang sedang dia peluk itu. Luhan tidak menyangka Sehun akan meninggalkannya secepat ini tanpa memberikan kepastian pada hubungan mereka. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir saat mengingat Sehun yang selalu bersamanya dan terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan Sehun, Sehun mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa dia menyayanginya. Namun Luhan malah meninggalkannya dan itu membuat Luhan menyesal.

kenapa kau secepat ini meninggalkanku Sehun. Tangis Luhan pada nisan yang bernamakan pria yang dia cintai.

tega kau meninggalkanku Sehun, kau bilang kau menyayangiku tapi kenapa malah meninggalkanku. Tangis Luhan memuncah pada saat itu.

sudahlah Luhan jangan menangis seperti ini, Sehun akan sangat sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Kini Sehun telah tenang dialamnya Luhan. Ucap Kai pada Luhan dan menenangkan Luhan.

tapi aku tidak habis pikir ini akan terjadi padanya Kai. Tangis Luhan semakin menjadi.

aku tau Luhan, semua orangpun tak menyangkanya. Namun inilah yang dinamakan takdir. jelas Kai pada Luhan

aku merindukannya. Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Kai dan tangisannya yang belum berhenti.

aku tau, ikhlaskan Sehun kau jangan seperti ini terus itu membuat Sehun akan sedih melihatmu. Jawab Kai dan membalas pelukan Luhan dengan eratnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan pemakaman Sehun.

 **Luhan POV**

Belum sempatku melihat kau tersenyum lebih lama lagi, belum sempatku membuat dia bahagia lebih dari sebelumnya. Tapi ku sudah kehilangan orang yang ku cintai untuk selama lamanya, Tuhan ku mohon aku tidak sanggup menghadapi ini, karena ku menyanyanginya, karna ku ta rela jika tak selalu bersama dengannya. Ku rapuh tanpa dia seperti kehilangan harapan lagi, jika memang harus kualami ini kuatkanlah hati ini untuk menerimanya aku akan menjalani hidupku selanjutnya tanpa bersamamu, tanpa senyummu, tanpa candamu, tanpa perhatianmu, tanpa dirimu OH SEHUN.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan POV**

Seperti ada yang hilang dalam hari-hariku saat sudah seminggu Sehun meninggalkanku untuk selama lamanya. Sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa percaya karna Sehun telah pergi ke surga. Siang hariku kini bagaikan malam karena tidak ada dia lagi di sisiku, tuhan tolong sampaikan pesanku pada Sehun bahwa ke merindunya.

aku tau itu kau. Tiba-tiba mata Luhan tertutup oleh tangan berkulit Tan itu.

kenapa kau selalu dapat menebakku? Tanya Kai dengan senyum manisnya pada Luhan.

lepaskan tanganmu Kai. Pinta Luhan sedikit merengek.

baiklah baiklah, kau terlihat lebih manis jika merengek seperti itu. Jawab Kai pada Luhan dan melepaskan tangannya lalu dia duduk di hadapan Luhan.

kau begitu menjijikan jika gombal seperti itu. Jawab Luhan dengan senyumnya yang sangat cantik.

Kai hanya tersenyum saat Luhan berkata seperti itu padanya. kenapa kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini? tanya Kai pada Luhan.

aku tidak apa-apa. Jawab Luhan yang sedang membaca bukunya tanpa melihat Kai sedikit pun.

kau masih merindukan Sehun? Tanya Kai dengan hati-hati pada Luhan.

tidak. Singkat Luhan

aku tau kau masih merindukan Sehun, kau belum bisa melupakannya kan? Tanya Kai namun hanya hening

ayolah Luhan lupakan Sehun yang jelas-jelas sudah pergi meninggalkanmu untuk selama lamanya, berhentilah memikirkannya. Kini kau hanya harus memikirkan orang yang saat ini mencintaimu dan orang itu tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kai berbicara panjang lebar namun tiba-tiba Kai terdiam karena saat Luhan menatapnya tidak suka. Sepertinya Kai salah bicara, tidak seharusnya Kai mengatakan semua itu pada Luhan.

apa kau bilang?! Tentu saja aku belum bisa melupakannya karena dia sahabatku, karena aku sering bersamanya! jawab Luhan dengan nada emosi.

ma-maafkan aku Luhan, aku tidak bermaksud. Jawab Kai menyesal dan menggemgam tangan Luhan, namun Luhan menepisnya.

kau tidak tau apa yang kurasakan Kai, kau tidak tau. Jawab Luhan lalu meninggalkan Kai sendiri disana.

Kai hanya terduduk kembali saat Luhan meninggalkanya, Kai tidak mengejarnya karna Kai tau itu malah akan memperburuk keadaan.

Luhan berlari dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengusap air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah membasahi pipinya itu. Luhan cukup lelah dengan semua ini, Sehun yang meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya tanpa kejelasan hubungan mereka yang cukup membuat Luhan terpuruk, Kai yang selalu tak mengerti keadaannya, belum tugas kuliah yang harus selesai. Itu membuat Luhan berubah menjadi Luhan yang hanya berbicara seperlunya, Luhan yang menutup diri dan lebih sensitive. Bukan Luhan yang dulu selalu tersenyum, ceria, namun itu saat Sehun masih bersamanya. Luhan masih sibuk dengan mengusap air matanya yang terus keluar hingga dia tidak memperhatikan jalan yang kini Luhan sedang sebrangi jalan tanpa melihat kiri kanannya yang terdapat mobil mobil yang sedang melaju disana. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang lelaki yang memperingatkannya.

LUHAANN AWAASS!. Teriak pria itu dan segera menarik lengan Luhan dengan cukup kencang agar Luhan tidak tertabrak oleh mobil yang sedang melaju cukup kencang.

aw sakit, apa yang kau lakukan?! Tanya Luhan dengan nada tingginya, karna Luhan merasakan lengannya sakit akibat tarikan pria itu.

apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak melihatnya ada mobil yang melaju kencang dan kau melewati jalan itu tanpa melihat jalan. Apa kau gila?! Kau ingin mati? jawab pria itu dengan nada tingginya yang melebihi Luhan.

Luhan terdiam dengan pernyataan pria itu. lalu kau tau dari mana namaku? Tanya Luhan bingung pada pria yang tidak dia kenali namun bisa mengetahui namanya.

ah ak-aku tau namamu saat di toko buku tadi saat kau emm bertengkar dengan pria disana. Jawab pria itu asal karna dia tidak mau Luhan mencurigainya.

benarkah? Kau melihatnya? Lalu kenapa kau berada disini sekarang, apa kau mengikutiku? Tanya Luhan penuh selidik.

tidak,, aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku sudah meninggalkan toko buku itu sebelum kau dan tadi aku melihatmu tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan benar hampir saja kau tertabrak oleh mobil itu. Jawab pria itu asal lagi karna takut Luhan makin mencurigainya.

geurae? Hmmm terima kasih telah menolongku. Luhan tersenyum pada pria itu dan mengulurkan tangannya padanya.

aku Luhan, Xi Luhan. Walaupun kau sudah tau namaku tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kita berkenalan. Ucap Luhan pada pria itu sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

astaga kini aku dapat melihat senyum manismu lagu Luhan, aku sangat merindukanmu sungguh. Batin pria itu dalam hati saat Luhan tersenyum padanya. Dia pun menerima uluran tangan Luhan. aku Seh-,, emm maksudku aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Jawab pria itu.

oh hai Chanyeol,, sekali lagi terima kasih karna kau telah menolongku. senyum Luhan lagi pada Chanyeol.

sama-sama, lain kali berhati hatilah. Jawab Chanyeol pada Luhan.

baiklah,, maaf aku harus pergi sudah sore mungkin adikku menungguku. Sampai jumpa Chanyeol, sekali lagi terima kasih. Ucap Luhan pada Chanyeol.

ya, hati-hati dijalan perhatikan jalanmu. Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum pada Luhan.

baiklah, sampai jumpa. Jawab Luhan tersenyum dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

aku benar-benar merindukanmu Luhan. Ucap Sehun yang sekarang ada di raga Chanyeol saat melihat Luhan menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting-tong Ting tong !

Baekkie,, tolong buka pintunya. Suruh Luhan pada adik lelakinya yang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya, Baekhyun.

baiklah jawab Baekhyun malas

hai Baekhyun, apa Luhan ada di rumah? Tanya orang itu yang ternyata itu Kai.

ah Kai hyung masuklah, Luhan hyung ada dikamarnya akan ku panggil dulu. Ucap Baekhyun pada Kai.

baiklah terima kasih. Jawab kai

hyung,, ada Kai hyung di depan ingin menemuimu. Ucap Baekhyun pada hyungnya itu.

hmmm baiklah aku akan segera keluar. Jawab Luhan malas saat mendengar kai mendatangi rumahnya.

Setelah Kai masuk ke apartemen Luhan dan duduk di sofa kini orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu keluar dari kamarnya.

maaf lama menunggu ucap Luhan dingin dan ikut duduk di samping Kai yang saat ini sedang duduk.

ah tidak Luhan, lagian aku belum lama. Jawab Kai tersenyum pada Luhan, namun Luhan masih tetap dingin padanya.

hemmm.. sahut Luhan dingin

aku kesini ingin meminta maaf padamu Luhan, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan semua itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terus bersedih seperti itu Luhan, maafkan aku. Ucap Kai dengan nada penyesalannya.

Lupakan Kai, aku juga minta maaf padamu karna sudah marah dan meninggalkanmu. Jawab Luhan tak kalah menyesal.

tidak masalah Luhan, aku tau aku salah jadi kau tidak usah meminta maaf padaku. Luhan hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Kai.

apa kau memaafkanku? Tanya Kai pada Luhan karna Luhan hanya terdiam sejak tadi.

aku memaafkanmu Kai. Jawab Luhan dengan lembut.

benarkah?. Tanya Kai tersenyum senang

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menandakan dia benar memaafkan Kai.

ah gomawo. Ucap Kai dan langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat karna senang.

lepaskan Kai aku tidak bisa bernafas. Ucap Luhan lemas pada Kai.

maaf maaf Luhan, aku terlalu senang. Jawab Kai dan tersenyum kikuk.

hari sudah malam sebaiknya kau pulang Kai. Ucap Luhan pada Kai.

yak kau benar, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang ya. Kau cepatlah istirahat. Ucap Kai tersenyum pada Luhan.

baiklah, hati-hati. Jawab Luhan saat kai sudah keluar dari rumahnya.

ya, good night Luhan. Have a nice dream. Kai tersenyum saat mengucapkan itu pada Luhan.

night Kai. Jawab Luhan tersenyum malu dan terlihat pipinya mulai memerah. Kai hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya meninggalkan rumah Luhan.

terkadang kau membuatku nyaman Kai. Gumam Luhan dalam hatinya kemudian bibir cantiknya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Diminggu pagi ini Luhan sedang melakukan lari pagi disekitar taman kota dengan dengan apartmentnya. Setelah Luhan merasakan kakinya mulai lelah Luhan pun beristirahat dan meminum air mineral yang dibawanya. Namun seketika Luhan beranjak dari istirahatnya dan memasuki toko kaset yang menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa Luhan ketahui ternyata selama ini setiap Luhan pergi Sehun atau yang sekarang kita kenal dengan Chanyeol selalu mengikutinya kemanapun Luhan pergi. Sehun melakukan itu karna ia ingin terus melihat Luhan-nya dan memastikan Luhan-nya baik-baik saja.

Luhan sedang melihat lihat kaset apa yang akan dia beli, namun seketika Luhan terkejut saat Sehun atau Chanyeol sudah berada di belakangnya dan memberikan CD music Love bercover Butterfly itu.

ASTAGA,, ah kau mengagetkanku. Ucap Luhan terkejut pada Sehun namun yang Luhan tau itu adalah Chanyeol.

a-apa ini?. Tanya Luhan heran pada Chanyeol yang memberikannya kaset itu.

dengarkanlah lagu itu. Jawab Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol.

Luhan pun kini sudah berada di rumah dan mengeluarkan kaset yang dibelinya yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Chanyeol agar Luhan mendengarkannya. Luhan pun mendengarkan lagu yang ada di kaset itu namun Luhan hanya terdiam saat mendengarkan lagu itu dan tak berlangsung lama air matanya jatuh mengenai pipi mulusnya. Luhan heran kenapa pria itu bisa memberikan kaset yang berisi lagu kenangan Luhan dan Sehun, lagu yang sering mereka putar.

bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang lagu ini? Gumam Luhan pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

aku akan pulang lambat Baekkie malam ini, jadi kau makan malam lebih dulu. Ucap Luhan pada adiknya.

memangnya hyung akan kemana? Tanya Baekhyun pada hyungnya itu.

hyung akan ke toko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku pelajaran. Jelas Luhan

oh baiklah hyung. Jawab Baekhyun.

aku berangkat ya, jaga dirimu Baekkie. Pamit Luhan pada adiknya dan meninggalkannya untuk pergi kuliah.

hati-hati hyung. Jawab Baekhyun saat hyungnya pergi.

ok. Jawab Luhan singkat.

.

.

.

Saat Luhan keluar dari toko buku dan membawa buku-buku yang dibelinya itu untuk materi kuliahnya, Luhan kaget saat Sehun atau yang dia tau itu adalah Chanyeol berada di depan toko buku tersebut. Luhan hingga tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku-bukunya yang dia bawa karna kaget.

kenapa kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba? Tanya Luhan sedikit emosi sambil memunguti buku-bukunya yang terjatuh.

aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dan menunggumu disini. Jelas Sehun atau Chanyeol yang ikit membantu Luhan mengambil buku-bukunya yang terjatuh.

sepertinya kau selalu mengikutiku kemana aku pergi. Ucap Luhan dengan senyum meledeknya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan.

kau dari mana Chanyeol? Tanya Luhan pada pria jangkung itu.

aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Jawab Chanyeol tanpa melihat wajah Luhan.

benarkah? Tanya Luhan lagi, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

apa kau sudah makan? Tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan yang sedang memasukan bukunya pada tasnya.

a-apa? Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol, entah kenapa Luhan merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Chanyeol menanyakan itu.

aku bilang, apa kau sudah makan? Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

be-belum. Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa terasa gugup begini? Gumamnya dalam hati.

sudah sore gini kau belum makan? Tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan.

aku belum sempat karna tadi mencari dan membeli buku-buku ini untuk tugas kuliahku. Jelas Luhan

baiklah kalau begitu kita makan sekarang. Ajak Chanyeol pada Luhan.

ta-tapi..

ayolah cepat. Potong Chanyeol dan menarik tangan Luhan lembut untuk mengajak Luhan makan. Luhan hanya mengikutinya..

.

.

.

kau suka dengan tempatnya? Tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan.

Kenapa dia bisa mengajak ke restaurant tempat favoritku dan Sehun? Tanya Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan.. panggil Chanyeol pada Luhan yang malah melamun.

ya, aku menyukainya. Jawab Luhan sedikit tersenyum pada Chanyeol. aku akan memesan makan. Jawab Luhan lagi,

biar aku yang pesan. Ucap chanyeol dan memanggil pelayan yang berada di restaurant itu.

saya pesan Bulgogi 2 yang saya tidak terlalu pedas untuk dia pedas, lemon tea 2 ucap Chanyeol pada pelayan itu.

baik tuan silahkan tunggu. Jawab pelayan itu.

tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa memesan tanpa meminta apa pesananku? Tanya Luhan kesal.

memang kenapa? Itu memang menu favoritmukan? jawab Chanyeol enteng dengan senyumnya yang manis.

kau mau ganti menu? Baiklah, maaf ralat pesanannya. Ucap Chanyeol pada pelayan itu. pesan daging iga sapi 2 masih sama saya tidak terlalu pedas dia pedas, orange jusnya 2 terima kasih. Ucap chanyeol.

baik silahkan tunggu tuan. Pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Chanyeol.

sebenarnya siapa kau ini? Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui semua hal tentangku? Mulai dari namaku, cd music kesukaanku, tempat ini, menu makanannya. Jangan-jangan kau pun tau tempat lahirku. Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol yang mulai curiga padanya.

haha tentu aku tau, kau lahir di Beijing, Hainidian, Cina. Benarkan? Haha tentu aku tau. Chanyeol tertawa setelah menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

siapa kau ini? Tanya Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan restaurant itu dan Sehun.

Saat Sehun melihat jam tangannya terlihat **2 day 20 hour** , menandakan waktu Sehun yang tersisa hanya 2 hari lagi.

aku harus mengungkapkannya sekarang pada Luhan. Sehun atau Chanyeol pun beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan mengejar Luhan.

.

.

Chanyeol pun berlari mengejar Luhan saat Luhan meninggalkannya dengan marahnya. Luhan tunggu!. Teriak Chanyeol pada Luhan yang berjalan dengan cepat.

tunggu dulu Luhan. Ucap Chanyeol dan menahan tangan mulus Luhan saat berhasil mengejar Luhan. kenapa kau marah padaku? tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan namun hanya diam yang Luhan berikan. aku minta maaf jika membuatmu marah Luhan, apa tebakanku salah? Tanya Chanyeol terus pada Luhan. aku hanya menebak nebak saja barusan, maaf jika aku salah dan membuat kau marah. ucap Chanyeol penuh penyesalan.

tapi bagaimana kau hingga bisa mengetahui tempat kelahiranku? Tanya Luhan sinis pada Chanyeol.

wajahmu terlihat wajah Cina bukan wajah Korea, dan Beijing adalah Kota yang aku ketahui di Cina makanya aku jawab begitu, apa aku salah? tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan dan tentu saja Chanyeol berbohong pada Luhan karena dia tau betul tempat kelahiran Luhan.

Luhan terdiam saat mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol dan menurut Luhan penjelasan Chanyeol cukup masuk akal. tidak kau tidak salah, maafkan aku karena aku sudah marah dan meninggalkanmu tadi. Ucap Luhan menyesal pada Chanyeol.

tidak apa-apa aku mengerti. Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum pada Luhan.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya pada malam itu, oh tidak hujan turun, aku harus segera pulang. Ucap Luhan bingung saat tiba-tiba hujan mengguyurnya.

aku antar ya. Ucap Chanyeol dan segera membuka jaketnya lalu digunakannya untuk menutupi kepala Luhan agar tidak terkena hujan.

baiklah. Jawab luhan malu-malu pada Chanyeol.

Setelah mereka berlari cukup jauh dari tempat Restaurant tadi dan kini mereka telah sampai di depan apartment Luhan

terima kasih untuk hari ini dan telah mengantarku pulang. Ucap Luhan pada Chanyeol dan terlihat pipi Luhan merona lagi.

sama-sama, cepat masuklah. Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum pada Luhan.

baiklah,, ini jaketmu. Jawab Luhan sembari memberikan jaket yang ia kenakan pada pemiliknya.

ah iya. Chanyeol menerima jaket yang Luhan kembalikan padanya.

hati-hati ya. Ucap Luhan tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan segera meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke apartmentnya. Namun langkah Luhan terhenti saat Chanyeol memanggilnya.

Luhan. Panggil Chanyeol dan menghampiri Luhan.

ya ada ap-.

Cup

Dan belum selesai Luhan bicara bibir Chanyeol sudah mengenai bibir Luhan namun Luhan hanya terdiam kaku.

Chanyeol hanya mencium Luhan tanpa lumatan hanya menyampaikan rasa rindunya pada Luhan dan tak lama Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya. Luhan hanya terdiam kaku karena terkejut dengan apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

good night Luhan. Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum pada Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam kaget.

 **Luhan POV**

Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Kenapa pipiku memanas seperti ini? Kenapa jantungku berdegup begitu kencang seperti ini? Kenapa perasaanku begitu senang saat diam menciumku tadi, kenapa aku selalu terasa nyaman saat bersamanya? Perasaan ini sama seperti perasaanku pada Sehun, perlakuannya padaku sama seperti Sehun hanya rupanya saja yang berbeda. Apa aku mulai memiliki perasaan padanya? Ah sadarlah Luhan bahkan hanya baru beberapa hari saja kau mengenalnya dan kau kini sudah menyukainya, atau mungkin aku benar-benar menyukainya?

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sehun atau Chanyeol sudah berada di depan rumahnya dan Sehun ragu untuk masuk namun Sehun melihat ibunya sedang memberikan baju-bajunya pada orang lain dan Sehun pun memberanikan untuk masuk.

eomma,, kenapa eomma memberikan baju-bajuku pada orang lain? tanya Sehun pada ibunya itu, namun nyonya Oh ibu Sehun hanya memandang Sehun bingung dengan Sehun yang beraga Chanyeol.

eomma ini jaket pemberian Luhan saat aku ulang tahun, kenapa eomma memberikannya? Eomma kan tau aku sangat menyukai jaket ini. Ucap Sehun lagi pada eommanya. ah eomma. Sehun lalu mengambil semua baju-bajunya dan masuk ke kamarnya lalu menyimpan semua baju-bajunya di dalam lemarinya.

Sementara Sehun menyimpan baju-bajunya, nyonya Park memanggil Suaminya karna dia takut ada orang lain yang tiba-tiba masuk kerumah dan memanggilnya eomma.

dimana orang itu? tanya tuan Park atau ayah Sehun pada istrinya itu dan tangannya sudah memegang balok panjang.

dikamar Sehun. Jawab ibu Sehun takut

hei! Siapa kau? Kurang ajar masuk rumah orang sembarangan!. Teriak ayah Sehun pada Sehun dan memukul tubuh sehun dengan balok yang sudah sedari tai dia bawa.

AKH SAKIT APPA HENTIKAN. Ucap Sehun penuh kesakitan saat ayahnya terus memukulnya.

siapa kau memanggilku appa?! Aku bukan appa kau! jawab ayah Sehun masih terus memukuli anaknya itu yang kini ada diraga Chanyeol.

AKU SEHUN APPA AKHH,, AKU SEHUN ANAKMU. Rintih Sehun pada ayahnya yang terus memukulnya.

aku tidak percaya! Aku tidak mengenalmu, jangan berbohong sialan!. Jawab ayah Sehun penuh emosi saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa dia anaknya.

AKH AKU SUNGGUH TIDAK BERBOHONG APPA,, AKU SEHUN. Jawab Sehun lagi pada ayahnya.

cukup! Jangan memukulnya lagi. Teriak ibu Sehun pada suaminya dan kini memeluk Sehun dengan badannya yang sudah lebam

kau mempercayainya?! Dia itu maling! jawab ayah Sehun tambah emosi dan terus memukuli Sehun hingga akhirnya Sehun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

aw akh. Rintih Sehun saat dia terbangun dari pingsannya.

eomma. Panggil Sehun saat wanita paruh baya itu ada di sampingnya namun ibu wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

bagaimana kau bisa mengaku kau ini Sehun? tanya nyonya Park pada Sehun.

eomma aku benar-benar Sehun,, ya aku memang sudah meninggal eomma tapi aku diberi kesempatan untuk hidup lagi namun dengan masuk ke raga orang lain yang kini kau lihat, aku tidak bisa menggunakan ragaku karena tubuhku hancur saat kecelakaan itu. Aku belum siap untuk mati karena aku belum tenang, aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Luhan aku mencintainya eomma aku mencintai Luhan maka dari itu aku belum pergi eomma. Aku mohon eomma percaya padaku, aku benar-benar sehun anakmu eomma. Jelas sehun pada ibunya agar ibunya percaya.

bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu? tanya ibu Sehun pada Sehun.

eomma kita berdua punya rahasia yang tidak diketahui appa sampai sekarang, waktu aku kecil eomma pernah tidak sengaja memberiku seafood hingga tubuhku memerah karena aku alergi seafood setelah itu eomma memberiku cokelat agar tidak memberi tau appa karena eomma takut appa marah pada eomma. Jelas Sehun meyakinkan ibunya.

Sehunn,, ibunya memeluk Sehun dengan erat saat dia yakin bahwa itu benar anaknya saat Sehun menjelaskan rahasia itu.

eomma, aku merindukan eomma. Jawab sehun dan membalas pelukan hangat ibunya itu.

eomma juga merindukanmu Sehun, jangan tinggalkan eomma lagi. Tangis ibu Sehun pecah saat itu

itu tidak bisa eomma aku hanya diberi waktu 3 hari untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Luhan, setelah itu baru aku akan pergi ke tempatku seharusnya. Jawab Sehun dan kini menitikan air matanya. tolong bantu aku yakinkan appa.

Ibu Sehun hanya bisa menangis dan terus memeluk putranya erat. baiklah Sehun.

terima kasih eomma. Jawab Sehun pada ibunya tercinta.

.

.

.

appa. Panggil Sehun pada pria yang sedang duduk itu.

Pria itu beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sehun, kau masih berani memanggiku appa?! Pergilah dari rumahku!.

Lalu dia kembali memukuli Sehun dengan balok kayu tadi.

yeobo cukup! Dia itu Sehun. Istrinya menghalangi suaminya yang terus memukuli anaknya itu.

dia itu maling! suaminya terus memukuli Sehun.

biarkan eomma,, biarkan dia terus memukuliku hingga tulangku patah lagi seperti saat aku kecil. Rintih Sehun ayah Sehun terdiam dan berhenti memukuli Sehun saat mendengar ucapan sehun tadi. Ibu Sehun langsung memeluk anaknya yang kesakitan akibat pukulan suaminya itu.

biar ku tunjukkan pada appa. Sehun masuk ke kamarnya dan menggambil gulungan kain putih dibawah tempat tidurnya. Dan membuka gulungan putih itu, ternyata itu adalah balok kayu yang sudah patah.

ini buktinya, appa pernah memukulku dengan balok kayu ini hingga patah dan membuat tulang punggungku patah. Appa bilang appa janji tidak akan pernah memukulku lagi semenjak kejadian itu, apa appa ingat semua itu?! Sekarang appa melanggar janji itu, appa memukulku lagi. Ucap Sehun pada ayahnya yang terdiam kaku saat Sehun mengatakan itu.

kenapa appa diam saja? Pukul aku lagi ayo pukul lagi! teriak Sehun pada ayahnya.

tidak. Jawab ayah Sehun lemas

sekarang appa percaya padaku? tanya Sehun lembut pada ayahnya.

aku percaya padamu, maafkan appa Sehun. Ayah Sehun segera memeluk Sehun anaknya saat dia percaya bahwa yang ada didepannya itu adalah Sehun anaknya dalam raga orang yang tidak ia kenal.

tapi bagaimana bisa kau-.

aku diberi kesempatan untuk hidup lagi appa namun dengan masuk ke raga orang lain, aku tidak bisa menggunakan ragaku karena tubuhku hancur saat kecelakaan itu. Aku belum siap untuk mati appa karena aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Luhan jika aku sudah mengungkapkannya baru aku akan pergi ke tempatku seharusnya appa. Potong Sehun seakaan Sehun tau apa yang akan ditanyakan ayahnya itu.

baiklah appa mengerti, tapi kau tidurlah disini mala mini. Ucap ayah Sehun yang terus memeluk Sehun.

baik appa. Senyum Sehun pada ayahnya.

.

.

.

tidak bisakah kau terus bersama eomma dan appa disini Sehun? tanya ibu Sehun menangis pada Sehun yang pagi ini Sehun harus pergi karena waktunya yang sedikit lagi.

maaf eomma itu tidak bisa waktuku tidak lama meskipun aku sangat ingin bersama kalian terus disini. Ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya itu.

jika kau bisa terus bersama kami, kami akan sangat bahagia Sehun. Ucap ayah sehun pada putranya itu.

aku pun ingin seperti itu, namun itu tidak mungkin appa. Jawab sehun lembut pada ayahnya.

apapun itu Sehun asal kau bahagia. Ucap ibu Sehun lalu memeluk putra kesayangannya itu.

aku minta maaf pada eomma dan appa aku banyak salah pada eomma dan appa, aku belum bisa menjadi anak yang baik dan membanggakan kalian. Ucap sehun pada kedua orang tuanya itu.

kami sudah memaafkanmu Sehun, kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik dan membuat kita bangga. Jawab ibu Sehun yang terus mempererat pelukannya.

eommamu benar Sehun, kami selalu memaafkanmu dan kau adalah anak kebanggaan kami. Jawab ayah Sehun kemudian ikut memeluk putranya itu.

terima kasih eomma appa, aku harus pergi sekarang eomma waktuku tidak banyak. Ucap Sehun dan melepaskan pelukannya.

baiklah Sehun eomma akan selalu merindukanmu, eomma selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu sayang. Jawab ibu Sehun yang kini menangis karena anaknya akan pergi.

terima kasih eomma, eomma dan appa jagalah selalu kesehatan kalian ya. Ucap Sehun pada kedua orang tuanya itu.

baik Sehun, kami akan selalu merindukanmu. Ucap ayah Sehun dan memeluk putranya itu.

aku juga akan merindukan kalian. Jawab Sehun dan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu Sehun pergi meninggalkan rumah dan orang tuanya yang sedih akan kepergian Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekkie,, tolong ambilkan surat kabar diluar. Teriak Luhan pada adiknya itu.

kau saja hyung, aku sedang sibuk. Jawab adiknya

kau ini. Ucap Luhan keluar dan mengambil surat kabar.

Luhan terkejut tidak percaya saat Luhan membaca surat kabar yang terlihat foto Chanyeol, di surat kabar itu mengatakan bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu seorang model bernama Park Chanyeol yang adalah pria gay tewas karena overdosis.

Ya, Chanyeol adalah pria gay yang beberapa hari yang lalu tewas saat dia mengalami overdosis obat-obatan terlarang. Saat itu Sehun bertemu dengan Chanyeol di rumah sakit yang saat itu sedang dalam keadaan kritis karena obat-obatan terlarang itu. Sehun pun memilih tubuh Chanyeol untuk dia masuki tubuhnya saat Chanyeol tidak tertolong dan karena itulah kini Sehun memasuki raga Chanyeol agar Sehun dapat bertemu dengan Luhan lagi dan mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Luhan.

Chan-Chanyeol tewas? Malam tadi aku baru saja bertemu dengannya. Bag-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Si-siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya? Lalu yang selama ini selalu bertemu denganku itu siapa kalau bukan Chanyeol? tanya Luhan bingung dan takut setelah mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Chanyeol sudah tewas.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang duduk tak tenang dibangku taman matanya mencari sesorang sedari tadi berharap orang yang ia cari muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya seperti biasa.

kau mencariku?. Tanya seseorang yang kini berdiri di belakang Luhan.

k-kau. Jawab Luhan kaget.

kenapa kau terkejut? Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba? tanya Chanyeol heran dan kini duduk disebelah Luhan.

tidak, aku hanya terkejut karna kau bisa menebak aku sedang mencarimu. Jawab Luhan dingin.

haha jadi benar kau mencariku, ada apa? tanya Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Luhan.

aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu dan menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Jawab Luhan yang kini memberikan Chanyeol surat kabar yang ia baca tadi pagi.

apa ini? tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan dan ia pun membaca surat kabar yang diberikan Luhan seketika Chanyeol terdiam.

siapa kau sebenarnya? Disitu jelas kau itu sudah tewas. Katakan, siapa kau sebenarnya? tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol.

baiklah sudah saatnya aku mengatakannya, sebenarnya aku itu Sehun. Jawab Chanyeol pada Luhan.

APA?! Luhan tidak percaya dengan jawaban Chanyeol bahwa dia Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ayeeeyyyy kini ff pertamaku udah publish juga, sebelumnya aku gak yakin sama ff ku yang ga nyambung dan ngayal gini ceritanya tapi aku coba buat yakinin buat publish ff ini itung-itung pengalaman juga.**

 **Maaf kalau kalian bingung sama ff yang aku buat maklum ff pertama tapi ini real pemikiranku sendiri. Dan tolong buat ff pertamaku ini jangan jadi SIDERS, tolong sisipkan beberapa review buat yang tulus soalnya akugak maksain juga hehe**

 **Kalau reviewnya banyak aku janji update cepet, rencananya aku mau bikin twoshoot buat permulaan ff pertama aku ini.**

 **Segitu saja bacotku, ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya,,,**

 **Annyeong .**


End file.
